Excursion
by Diore
Summary: hola, ya estoy aki d nuevo,en ste fic, los alumnos d hogwarts se van d excursion al mundo muggle, pero si kieres saber mas, entra y leelo, y dejadme R/R por favor bye bye ^^


Excursion 

Hola a todos, bueno pues ya stoy aki d nuevo, se q esperais la continuación de " la novia de draco "  pero tng excusas, vereis se me estropeo el archivo en el q tnia los capis 5 y 6 y bueno me toca repetirlos, pero antes prefiero subir este q ya tenia hecho, bueno nenas, nenes, espero q os guste el fic, yo y mis amigas del cole nos lo hemos currado mucho, ah por cierto os presento a silvya , monika y kisstina

Slv , Mnk y Kiss: holaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno pues ya sabeis eh R/R   plz y espero q os guste bye bye ^_^  ¡!¡!

Era una mañana soleada en el castillo de Hogwarts, y como todos los lunes, los alumnos iban a desayunar al gran salon, la mayoria como siempre iba dormida.

Cuando todos los alumnos   habian terminado de desayunar, Dumbledore se levanto y dijo 

- Alumnos, les tengo una grata sorpresa – los alumnos no sabian q podria ser ya que normalmente Dumbledore nunca les sorprendia con nada , al menos no por las mañanas

- Bueno como seguia diciendo, les tengo una sorpresa, el claustro de maestros y yo hemos decidido que , bueno, veran, hay magos que odian a los muggles  y otros que no los odian pero que tampoco saben nada de ellos, asi que por decisión nuestra, creemos conveniente realizar una excursión al mundo muggles.

Aquí los alumnos se revolucionaron, unos estaban contentos , otros ( la mayoria slytherin) no tanto y otros ( los hijos de muggles en mayoria) aburridos con la idea porque ya conocian bastante bien el mundo muggle.

- Bueno alumnos, continuando con el tema de la excursión, iran por grupos y viviran en distintas partes del mundo muggle, con esto me refiero a distintos paises, no no no se alboroten, ya lo se , el idioma, pero no se preocupen porque tomaran pociones traductivas, los grupos les seran comunicados mas adelante y ahora pueden marcharse a sus respectivas clases y buenos dias a todos.

Después del discurso de Dumbledore, todos los alumnos se fueron a sus clases. Harry, ron y hermione tenian pociones con los de slytherin, nada que empezaban con buen pie (ironicamente hablando claro)

Pasaron unas semanas desde la sorpresa de la excursión, los profesores les fueron diciendo  a los alumnos que fueran preparando las cosas , pero el problema es q los alumnos no sabian todavía a q pais se iban y con que grupo, era lo mismo que le pasaba a harry, ron y hermione, todavía no sabian con kien irian 

- seguramente vayamos por cursos – dijo hermione

- no se puede que vayamos por casas- contesto harry

- y si nos mezclan, os imaginais que nos ponen con los de slytherin uuuggghhhh!!!!!! – dijo ron

- no digas tonterias ron, como nos van a mezclar y encima con los de slytherin, lo dudo mucho no creo que Dumbledore hiciera algo asi – respondio hermione

- hermione tiene razon – comento harry – no cre que nos mezclen

- bueno , es solo una posibilidad- termino ron

lo que ellos no sabian, es que ron tenia toda la razon porque cuando llego el dia de partida, dijeron los grupos, como alumnos hay muchos dire solo el grupo que nos interesa, como información solo decir, que lo forman gryffindors y slytherins :

SLYTHERIN

Pansy  parkinson, blaisse zabbini ( se escribe asi??) , vincent crabb, gregory goyle, milcent bartroid (  NA: tampoco se como se escribe, es q yo pa´los nombres soy muy mala ^^ lo siento ), amer jones (NA: esa me la he inventado yo) y como no nuestro querido y amado DRACO MALFOY ( en estos momentos stoy limpiando el teclado d babas , disculpen la interrupcion jejeje ^_^)

GRYFFINDOR

Parvati patil, lavender brown, neville longbottom, seamus finnigam, dean Thomas y como no , eltrio Gryffindor Ronald weasley, Hermione granger y harry potter.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Crabbe … tenían como destino Madrid, España , se quedarían solo durante dos semanas, irían a un colegio muggles, llevarían ropa muggle y harían las cosas de forma muggle, nada de magia.

- una tontería , esto es una tontería –se quejaba Pansy parkinson –yo con sucios muggles, abrase visto

- tienes razón Pansy, pero  miralo por la parte buena – dijo Amer 

- cual??? –pregunto pansy

- pues que nos podremos reir de los muggles –contesto Amer

- es cierto, ademas , tambien nos podremos reir de los gryffindor –termino pansy

- jajajajajajajajajajaja -rieron las dos

mientras pansy y amer se reian, draco y zabbini conversaban de que los hacia tanta gracia a esas.

- ¿Qué les pasa a esas dos, estan locas o que? –pregunto zabbini

- déjalas, seguramente el viaje les afecto y se han vuelto mas tontas de lo que eran antes – respondió draco

- oye draco y tu que piensas de este viaje, ¿crees que sera emocionante? –le interrogo zabbini

- lo dudo mucho zabbini, los muggles son aburridos de por si y si a eso le sumamos que no podemos hacer magia ni podemos usar pociones , ni siquiera nos dejan las escobas, no podremos jugar al quidditch en dos semanas, joder que asco –contesto draco cabreado ( lo ultimo lo dijo gritando de forma desesperada)

- es cierto tio, la magia, el quidditch, joder no habia pensado en eso, mas les vale a esos muggles no cabrearme porque no respondo de mis actos

- lo mismo digo

mientras en otro lado del avion ( NA: es que iban en avion , siento haberme olvidado de ese fallo, perdonenme ^^ es que como ya saben estoy loca y claro, la memoria falla, bueno no me entretengo mas sigan, sigan leyendo que yo seguire escribiendo ) bueno como seguia diciendo, en otro lado del avion…

- joder, joder , joder , lo veo muy mal eh lo veo muy mal

- callate ya ron, los demas queremos descansar- se quejaba hermione

- ya lo se hermione pero es que eso de ir en el mismo avion que los slytherin me da muy mala espina y mas sin profesores

- si hay profesores, esta snape

- oh muchas gracias neville, me quitas un peso de encima de veras amigo eres genial para dar animos

- tranquilizate ron, no creo que se les ocurra hacer nada

- ya harry pero es que y si se les ocurre que

- bueno, ya basta ron , calmate o me vere obligada a petrificarte- amenazo hermione 

- lo siento mucho pero no tienes la varita, acuerdate que esta prohibido hacer magia- le corto ron

- pues entonces te dare un sedante- amenazo de nuevo hermione

- atrevete si puedes sabelotodo

estuvieron asi un buen rato hasta que los demas "pasajeros" del avion se cansaron ( incluidos snape) y, bueno hiceron una excepcion , snape  saco su varita y …

- dormitus instantanus (yo y mis superhechizos jejeje ^^)

- D ese modo consiguió callar a ron y hermione 

- por una vez estoy contento de que snape este con nosotros –dijo Harry

- si yo tambien – concluyo seamus

después de ese "percance"entre ron y hermione y de la solucion de snape, el resto del viaje continuo sin ningun tipo de interrupciones ( bueno, si solo una, neville se quedo encerrado  en el aseo del avion pero snape estaba alli para solucionarlo, con un simple wingardiu leviosa (se escribe asi??? ^^) abrio la puerta y consiguió sacar a neville pero claro …

- 50 puntos menos para gryffindor cuando volvamos a hogwarts

… no les salio gratis, bueno pero después de esas interrupciones, consiguieron llegar a Madrid, cuando salieron del avión cojieron un autobús y se fueron directos a su "nuevo hogar" , vivirían con una familia muggle, todos juntos e irian a un colegio muggle, ya tenian el uniforme, la plaza y el material escolar ahora solo les quedaba conocer a la familia con la que vivirían,.

El autobús les llevo a la glorieta de cuatro caminos anduvieron un poco y llegaron al edificio donde se hospedarian, al entrar, la señora martin les diola bienvenida 

- hola soy la sra martin, pueden llamarme marga – se presento marga    

( por si kieren saberlo, eran las cuatro de la tarde, asi que el sr martin seguia trabajando y las niñas seguian en el colegio)

- hola soy el profesor snape, el tutor de los niños, esta usted sola por lo que veo, pense que estaria el señor martin con usted, en fin el me dijo que- contesto snape

- si ya lo se Sr. Snape, lo que pasa es que el sr. Martin ha tenido que salir del trabajo urgentemente, una cosa del ministerio un tanto importante asi que me ha pedido que les de la bienvenida, pero por favor pasen no se queden a fuera, les enseñare sus habitaciones- dijo la sra martin

todos la siguieron en silencio, primero llegaron a una habitación, estaba pintada de rosa y tenia muchos muñecos

- esta es la habitación de mi hija pequeña cinthya, aquí podran dormir tres chicas lo digo por el color de la habitación, pero bueno la repartición de habitaciones la haremos mas tarde cuando lleguen mi marido y mis hijas- dijo la sra martin

a continuación, entraron en una habitación un tanto mas grande que la anterior, esta estaba pintada de verde y azul oscuro, con algunos rayos de dibujados de negro, tenia escasos muñecos tipo ositos de peluche pero si tenia bastantes de serpientes, algun que otro poster de eminem (NA: ^^ es que no lo he podido resistir, esta de bueno ^^) y lo que más destacaba, encima de un mueble, en un terrario enorme, una preciosa serpiente amarilla ( una python  molurus para el que le interese), esto les encanto  a los slytherins

- bueno esta es la habitación de mi hija sheyla, por lo que mas querais no toqueis ni la serpiente ni el ordenador y menos el portátil porque podria degollaros, pero por lo demas , es muy simpatica, solo que bueno es una adolescente y sus cosas, son sus cosas, en fin aki dormirian las demas chicas

mientras terminaba de decir esto, entraban a otra habitación, esta era muchisimo mas espaciosa, era enorme, tenia 9 camas las justas para los chicos

- bueno y por fin la ultima y mas grande de las habitaciones de la casa, la de invitados, era mas pequeña, pero hicimos reformas y la hemos agrandado un pokito, aki dormireis los chicos, ya se que solo hay un escritorio pero bueno podeis usar el del salon de estudios, si kereis, bueno a continuación os ire enseñando los lavabos …–seguia diciendo la sra. Martin 

mientras la señora martin les enseñaba la casa a los nuevos inquilinos, no muy lejos de ahí en el colegio divina pastora, unas alumnas acababan de salir de clase…

- dios q asco, te juro q como coja al paisanin le arranco los $%&/(6 -decia irritada sheyla

- eh, eh tranki sheyla, a ver cuentame que te ha pasado esta vez -la consolaba silvya

- pues que me ha suspendido el examen de fisik, con un 4 y medio , tu lo ves justo??? Porque yo no sabes

- calmate sheyla, ya veras que el proximo le apruebas –decia kiss ( en realidad se llama cristina pero me gusta mas kisstina)

- es cierto ademas insultandolo no vas a conseguir que te apruebe- ayudaba monika

- es cierto, oye por que no os venis a mi casa, hoy venian no se kien y bueno me gustaria no estar sola eh decidme, ademas asi nos metemos a internet y chateamos , buscamos fotos sobre tom felton y etc (NA: AVISO!!!!:aki harry potter no existia, me refiero al libro asi que si hablamos de los actores de la película, sera a causa de otras películas ( q me inventare yo) que hayan hecho ok???, bueno era solo una aclaracion, continuad leyendo)

- por mi bien y vosotras???-decia kiss

- por mi tambien bien, ademas tambien podemos buscar fotos sobre edward norton -decia animada monik

- si y sobre mi orly (NA: entiendase orlando bloom, ya sabeis legotas)-concluia silvya

- pues no se hable mas todas a mi casa pero antes , recojamos a mi hermana

 y asi las chicas se fueron ( después de recoger a cinthya) hacia casa de sheyla.

- Hola???, mama??? Ya estoy en casa, he venido con unas amihas espero que no…

- Hola hija pasa pasa, mira ya han llegado los chicos que se quedaran aquí, ah silvya, monica , cristina hola que tal chicas, pasad pasad, por cierto ¿ has recogido a cinthya?

- Eh? Si mama, lo que pasa es que subiendo, nos hemos encontrado a marta, la amiga de cinthya y se han ido las dos a casa de marta, dice su madre que no nos preocupemos que merienda en su casa y que a las 9 y media la trae

- Ah vale hija, bueno sheyla, silvya, monica , cristina, os presento a , a ver si me acuerdo, seamus, lavender, pansy, blaisse, draco, harry, ronald, crabbe, goyle, dean , parvati, milcent, hermione, amer y neville

-  Hola- dijeron sheyla, kisstina, monik y silvya

- Chicos os presento a mi hija sheyla, y sus amigas, silvya, monika y kisstina

- Hola – dijeron harry, draco, pansy …

- Bueno mama, nos vamos a mi habitación a bueno a dejar las mochilas y eso sabes , que bueno que …

- Si hija ves

- Ufffff menos mal – penso sheyla- porque estos no me dan buena espina y no kiero que …

- Pero que vayan tambien los invitados

- ouch, que vengan conmigo –termino de pensar sheyla

- eh ah si claro claro, venid, seguidme-dijo sheyla un tanto forzada

sheyla, sus amigas y los "invitados" se fueron hacia la habitación , alli, estaban un tanto apelotonados pero bien repartidos, habia cuatro camas en las que estaban, en una cama las seis chicas (hermione, pansy …)sentadas, en otra cama los chicos gryffindor(menos harry y ron que estaban ojeando el ordenador, bueno mas bien harry le estaba diciendo a ron en voz bajita para que servia) y en otra cama los chicos slytherin(menos draco y blaisse que estaban viendo la serpiente y las chicas ( yo, uy digo sheyla, silvya …) sentadas en la cama de sheyla

- bueno y de donde venis???-pregunto sheyla

- de londres-contesto hermione

- de londres, pues para ser todos ingleses hablais muy bien el español (castellano)

- si bueno es que lo estudiamos desde pequeños y claro ya como que lo tenemos dominado-contesto hermione un poco asustada por las preguntas que empezaba a hacer sheyla (NA: q kieren q haga, el gen cotilla me viene por parte de madre ^^)

- oye-interrumpio blaisse- que le hechas de comer a la serpiente

- ratones-contesto sheyla

- y no te dan asco??? – pregunto  parvati

- o pena???- pregunto lavender

- no-contesto sheyla firmemente – por cierto, le voy a dar uno ahora que luego se me olvida y ya debe de llevar una semana desde que le eche el ultimo

- ahora???, se lo vas a echar ahora???preguntaron aterrorizadas todas las chicas ( todas son todas, ya sean brujas y no brujas, bueno todas menos sheyla claro)

- claro que ahora, por si no habeis oido bien he dicho que se lo iba a ehcar ahora porque luego se me olvida-aclaro sheyla de nuevo

- y donde los tienes??? – pregunto pansy ( a la cual por cierto le aterrorizaban los ratones)

- pues los tengo en la terraza, en una jaula, kereis verlos????-pregunto sheyla

- nooooo-contestaron las chicas

- siiiiiiiii –contestaron los chicos

- bien pues seguidme –dijo sheyla

los chicos siguieron a sheyla hacia la terraza, ya en ella …

- pues aki es donde los tengo, cuando se me acaban, compro mas en la tienda, estos blancos son los que normalmente le doy y estos grises, son como decirlo, los premios que le doy cuando hace lo que le digo – les explicaba sheyla

- la serpiente te obedece????- pregunto interesado neville

- si, mas o menos si –contesto 

- entonces hablas parsel ( se escribe asi ¿?) – pregunto crabbe

- parsel ?¿, que es eso – pregunto sheyla

- nada nada –se adelantaron a decir draco, harry, blaise y ron

- cosas que se inventa crabbe-argumento harry

- si es que es tan imaginativo –aporto draco

- ah, bueno creo que mi querida persy se merece un premio asi que la llevare dos-decia sheyla mientras cogia amnos ratones

- tu serpiente se llama persy????igual que me hermano dijo ron

- eh, ah si bueno pero es persy de persefone, es el nombre de una divinidad griega, la mujer de hades, el dios del inframundo, ella y su marido lo gobernaban –les explicaba sheyla

- como decidiste ponerle ese nombre? – pregunto zabbini

- pues bueno, es una serpiente asi que no la puedo llamar flika o yaki por ejemplo, necesitaba un nombre, pues eso de serpiente, y bueno como las serpientes son como "algo malo", pense en algo oscuro, tenebroso y bueno un dia en clase de cultura clasica, dando los mitos de los dioses, diosas, heroes etc, lei eso de persefone y pues le puse ese nombre, pero como persefone es muy largo, la llamo persy – explicaba sheyla

- aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh 

- bueno, nos vamos ¿?? .pregunto sheyla

- si-contestaron

cuando llegaron a la habitación de sheyla, se encontraron  a todas las chicas en frente del ordenador, estaban metidas en internet y silvya, monik y kiss se estaban bajando fotos de edward norton, orlando bloom y F4 ( os explico, F4 es un grupo de musik chino, es q resulta q mi amiga kiss ( cristina) es china y la gustan estos chicos, pero debo de decir, que no estan nada mal los F4 estos, para ser chinos, son wapetes jejeje). Bueno pues como decia las amigas de sheyla se estaban bajando fotos de sus idolos y bueno a las invitadas ( como no me gusta lo de invitadas (os) voy a poner brujitas y brujitos para referirme a nuestros magos ( as ) ok?¿), y claro, se les estaban cayendo la baba, estaban armando semejante escandalo con gritos como guau q bueno esta ese, esta para toma pan y repite, me lo comeria vivo etc, que no se dieron ni cuenta de que los chicos y sheyla habian entraron ya en la habitación, como, a los chicos no les interesaban esas tonterias, le dijeron a sheyla que le echara los ratones a la serpiente, que ellos querian verlo, asi que sheyla les "complacio" y echo los ratones al terrario de la persy, como la pobrecita de la serpiente llevaba 10 u 11 dias sin comer, nada mas notar la presencia de los ratones fue directa a por ellos, el espectáculo fue genial, ver como se tragaba a los ratones era alucinante, dejo a los chicos con la boca abierta, 

- ufff, menos mal que las locas esas estan ocupadas porque no me kiero ni imaginar el grito que  hubieran metido si hubieran visto este espectáculo-pensaba sheyla

Fin del capitulo 1 

Espero que os guste, el segundo capi esta en proceso, asi que no os preocupeis, y una advertencia como esta clínicamente comprobado que estoy loka pues vereis si me he copiado la idea o el titulo del fic a alguien juro que no fue intencionadamente porque este fic se me ocurrio a mi solita en uno de mis supersueños asi que si le parece a alguien que le he copiado su idea , lo siento mucho pero esta la tuve yo en mi cabecita loka ( no kiero decir que si alguien tenia planeado hacer un fic como estoy haciendo yo , no lo haga porque a mi me da lo mismo que la gente me copie las ideas , o el titulo o el nombre de algun personaje etc a mi me da lo mismo porque como no me dan nada por hacer esto pues no me importa, ok bueno pues eso a leer eh? Bye bye  ^_^ ¡!¡!

PD/ por favor dejadme R/R los necesito para vivir por favor os lo suplico,  os haya gustado o no,dejadme un review aunque solo sea (Ej : es una mierda adios ) o (Ej : me ncanto es genial siguelo pronto adios ¡!) ok por favor , bueno creo que ya he suplicado bastante adiosin wapetonas y wapetones ¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!   ^_^  Bye bye 

                                                       Sheyla Malfoy 

PPD/ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ TE KIERO DRACOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y SIMEPRE TE KERRE !!!!!!!  :P ;)  ^^   

PPPD/ mis amigas silvya, monik y kisstina os dan un saludo muy grande y un gran abrazo ah si y un besote y nos despedimos como los teletubbies : ADIOSSSSS jejeje ^^


End file.
